Forever Mine
by RobotArmsApts
Summary: Yuri knew that if he said no right now, Flynn would be disappointed but not surprised. Flynn would still love him unconditionally, would still be his best friend and person Yuri wanted to be with for the rest of his life. This also meant more than he originally realized to Flynn, who was still waiting on an answer. Post-game.


Entry 2 for the Bottom Yuri event on Tumblr. Cross-posted to the fanworks Tumblr, dA and Ao3.  
Prompt 7: Moonlight.  
"Lying here, watching the stars, I know that I'd never want to be anywhere else." comes from witterprompts dot tumblr dot com. A direct link to the prompt set is on the fanworks tumblr, Ao3 and dA. Message me otherwise if you'd like a link to it.

Disclaimer: I own the story but not the characters or game they're from, that's Bamco.

* * *

Something had happened while he was away, Yuri was sure, but Flynn was not telling. It was already strange enough Yuri wasn't allowed to meet him back at Zaphias, instead at Ehmead Hill where Flynn had requested for them to spend their next couple of days together.

"I wanted to get away from the city for a little bit, is that so strange?" Flynn had told him, but his easy smile didn't match his eyes. He was up to something, Yuri was onto him, he just didn't know what, _yet_.

What Yuri didn't know was the surprise Flynn had planned out so carefully. The Commandant had two days to actually make use of his special gift, and with there being a chance it would not be a welcome one, timing had to be perfect. This wasn't just something he could spring on Yuri out of nowhere, so he, for now, waited and worked to dismiss any hint of the truth.

In the meanwhile, their conversation changed back into catching up and banter that was as natural to them as breathing. They passed the time until evening that way; a few small competitions, setting up camp and Yuri deciding it would be in both of their best interests to cook that night. Judith had been the one to drop him off after all, and Flynn had come there from Zaphias by his-self- that was the excuse he was going with, still not having it in him to tell Flynn to his face that his cooking wasn't meant for human consumption.

Later, once all was done, they were sitting side-by-side on a spread out blanket looking at Emhead Hill's view as the sun set and evening gave way to night. From there, small touches escalated into more. Clothes became discarded in the blink of an eye, Flynn being careful to make sure Yuri didn't notice what has hidden away in his pants pocket. It'd do no good for it to be discovered and have the current mood ruined.

Shortly after, Flynn found himself with Yuri in his lap, slowly grinding against him, getting them both worked up. Not that it was taking much for the pair this time; the tension had been there all day, and they had been apart for over two weeks with no contact.

Making up for time lost, Flynn drew out his touches, lingering more than he normally would, using thumbs to rub slow, small circles on Yuri's inner thigh, appreciating the way his breath hitched, the attempt at being quiet Yuri was making. Even if it was by his own doing, Flynn wanted to hear him, he'd gone too long without it.

Ready to move forward from the grinding, Yuri situated himself. It made for a picture Flynn would keep stored away like a treasure. Yuri, on him, face tinted red, mouth parted, hair swaying with the warm breeze, and the moonlight casting a glow on the swordsman that gave him an odd elegance that was not there in the daytime. Yuri was made for the night, and it was enough for Flynn to stop himself from asking the big question right there.

They made love slowly then, Flynn wondering if Yuri knew what he did to him.  
He probably did.

Sometime later, once they were cleaned up and half-dressed, the pair spent a while longer laying side-by-side staring up at the sky. Yuri was the one to break the quiet then, his curiosity winning out on him. "No complaints, but why did you really want to come here suddenly? Do you really think I was gonna buy you wanting to get away from the city?" It had to have been something else since they could have left Zaphias for this trip together once he got back. It didn't add up. The more he turned everything over in thought, the more he got the impression Flynn wanted to keep him out of the city for some reason. Yuri sat up, eyes on the Commandant, who seemed to relent and sat up as well. "It seems we know each other too well for that to work," he answered with a tone Yuri couldn't place on the spot, shifting a bit to retrieve something from his pants pocket. Yuri was unable to tell what, but the air between them changed. The warmth felt previously was chilling now, and suddenly he'd gotten an anxious feeling, trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

It hadn't seemed to be anything bad, Yuri was sure he would have caught that on their reunion earlier that afternoon if it were the case. But Flynn did have something weighing on him...

The swordsman was about to say something but seeing Flynn turn to face him, those blue eyes warm and determined. Whatever it was, was important.

'_It's now or never, then_.' Flynn thought, taking in a quick breath to steel his nerves, the chance of a no hanging over his head. For Yuri, it was a chance worth taking. Being together, under the night sky, the pleasantly warm breeze, the contentment he'd felt, knowing he only wanted more of this with Yuri in the future as well. It was time.

"Lying here, watching the stars, I know that I'd never want to be anywhere else." with anyone else. he tacked on in thought. The Commandant had read stories where characters fell in love(some from Lady Estellise's recommendations), knew some of his own Knights were, yet it was so different to experience it than hear what it is like. The closest any of it ever came was 'you'll just know', and over time he did. In the end, it always came back to Yuri. Through it all, his best friend, love of his life and one of the people that knew him best in the world. Being with him felt comfortable, felt right, and Flynn couldn't imagine the rest of his life without the swordsman in it. On the other hand, he also knew Yuri wasn't the biggest on traditional things, but he had to ask- the weeks planning and secrecy all coming down to this, knowing Yuri had been suspicious of what was going on, even with a chance of a no hanging in the air, he pulled out the small box, continuing before the swordsman could get past his stunned silence, "I love you, Yuri, I have for a long time, and I will every day for the rest of forever, if you'll have me. I'm asking will you marry me?"

The small box Flynn opened without tearing his gaze away contained a black ring sitting in the middle of a dark purple velvet cushion, a series of small amethyst stones in-between silver lines with a larger gem in the middle decorated the ring itself.

Everything fell into place so fast it took his breath away momentarily; Judith's abrupt appearance to pick him up for the influx of work Brave Vesperia was needed for(it didn't seem like anything more than some fetch quests at the time), her casual offer to watch Repede for them, Raven's insistence Yuri stay in Dahngrest to catch up between jobs, and then there was Flynn...

This had been what Flynn was up to, what was on his mind when they finally saw each other again and he seemed so off but not saying a word about it. This was what was weighing on him the entire time, the amount of work that had to be done to pull it off, the unusual request to spend this time camping together away from the city, the seemingly out of the blue conversation they had had on the subject ages ago, and with a chance Flynn knew he might say no, the Commandant still went through everything and put himself out there because in his eyes Yuri was worth taking the chance for.

Yuri knew that if he said no right now, Flynn would be disappointed but not surprised. Flynn would still love him unconditionally, would still be his best friend and person Yuri wanted to be with for the rest of his life. This also meant more than he originally realized to Flynn, who was still waiting on an answer.

Choosing to ignore his face feeling increasingly heated, Yuri took the ring and put it on. "Yes, you sap, I'll marry you." And of course it fit perfectly, like it had been made just for him(which he was guessing was the case given the design) and only briefly was he left to wonder how Flynn knew that.

It took a few seconds for the answer to fully process for Flynn, refraining from asking 'are you certain?' because Yuri was, and wouldn't agree if he really didn't want to. The euphoria of the moment struck them both. Flynn had a look of happiness Yuri had not seen since their other reunion long ago.

Swept up with emotions, words were not enough right now.

Flynn pulled Yuri as close to him as he could get, the other man kissing him in turn, excitement warming their bodies while eager hands touched and undid what clothing was in the way. Yuri tugged Flynn down on top of him, letting their bodies say what they could not that night.


End file.
